


Hope and Love

by DragonRose35



Series: A Very Uncharted Christmas Collection [6]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ill Character, M/M, Male Slash, Mentioned Female Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Posted From Fanfiction.Net - White Wolf Fan Fiction)</p><p>(-6-)</p><p>Flynn is terribly ill and Drake is impossibly worried; so much so that he's thinking about giving up Christmas just so he can stay by Flynn's side and take care of him without worrying any further about his lover's health should he leave him alone even for a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope and Love

Nathan woke with a start, eyes wide and breath hitching when he realized, with a bit of panic, that Flynn was currently in the bathroom, vomiting his heart out. Cursing Drake threw himself from the bed and went immediately to his lover's side, doing what he could to comfort the ill man before him. "Would you like me to get you anything?" Drake asked, helping Flynn stand up before flushing the toilet, watching with a frown as the older man brushed his teeth, a grimace on his face before he spat the paste out.

"A glass of water would be lovely," Flynn answered after a while and Nathan nodded, running to the kitchen to get just that, so that Flynn could both rinse his mouth out and quench the thirst he felt, soothing his sore throat.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Nathan questioned, taking the cup back after Flynn drank what was left of it, only to be answered with a shake of the head.

"No, that's alright, I don't think I could get back to sleep anyway," he answered honestly and Drake sighed, nodding his head in slight defeat. "Let's g o out and find something to watch on the telly, alright love?" Flynn added and Drake nodded again, smiling wryly at the other.

"Alright," he relented, following after Flynn before settling in beside his lover, turning on the tv to the first show that didn't ultimately suck.

-0-

It was a little before eleven when Elena came knocking on the door and Drake extracted himself from Flynn's grasp, chuckling at his sleeping lover. Flynn had fallen asleep within the first forty minutes and after two hours, Nathan had finally given into the urge to call Elena for a bit of help from his best friend.

Going over to the door, he opened it as quietly as he could, stepping outside to greet Elena and she smiled at him, her eyes soft and gentle. "Hey, how's he doing?"

"He's sleeping now," Drake answered with a sigh, chewing on his bottom lip. "Uhm, did you-?"

"Yep, I've got medicine for when he wakes up, soup for him to eat and I got juice for the both of you." she held up the bag and Nathan hugged her.

"You're a lifesaver Elena," he said, with a grateful smile and she hugged back.

"You're welcome Nate, I better get going though, my parents are over and Chloe and them don't really get along too well…" she shuffled nervously on her feet and Nathan laughed, pushing her gently back in the direction of the front doors to the apartment building.

"Good luck, and tell Chloe I said hi, okay?" he asked, grinning cheekily and Elena waved, nodding her head before skipping out the doors and back to her car. With a sigh of relief, he smiled down at the bag before making his way back inside, putting away the juice and soup and setting out the medicine for when Flynn woke up. Afterwards, he settled back into Flynn's side, wrapping his arms around his lover, going back to watching the terribly cheesy Christmas movie that was currently playing.

-0-

"You feeling okay?" Drake asked, sitting beside Flynn on their bed, running his hands through the older man's hair, watching half-lidded eyes watching him. Flynn only hummed in answer, sighing softly and leaning into the touch, curling closer to his smaller lover. Sighing himself, Drake frowned as his gaze trailed to the half eaten bowl of soup that he'd made earlier for Flynn, coupled with the empty medicine cap that he'd given Flynn after he refused to eat anymore. "I feel so useless… I don't like seeing you like this…" he muttered pathetically and Flynn snorted, before wincing at the pain the snort caused him. "...sorry," Drake frowned and Flynn half-heartedly glared at him.

"Stop, y're not useless…" Flynn admonished and it was Nathan's turn to snort, looking away because the words weren't true. He could barely do anything for his lover like this, and it made him worse knowing that Flynn _never_ gets sick in the first place. "Na'e…" Flynn tried to growl, but only ended up choking on another string of harsh coughs.

"Get some rest Flynn," Drake finally said, mentally reprimanding Flynn for putting strain on his sore throat. "With any luck you'll be better after Christmas," he added with a little sigh, settling back into the pillows.

"Wha's 'at suppos'ta mean…?" Flynn scrunched his nose up, sitting up as best he could only to be pushed back down by Nathan, a petulant glare on the smaller man's face.

"Don't get up," Nathan huffed out, before sighing again. "Tomorrow's Christmas Eve, Harry… and you're sick. Even you have to admit it'll take nothing short of a Christmas miracle to be better _by_ Christmas day. But, that's okay. Any Christmas is good enough as long as I spend it by your side, sick or not." Nathan finished with a smile, missing the sharp look of panic that crossed Flynn's face at the meaning of Nathan's words.

Nathan was willing to miss Christmas, his absolute favorite holiday, to take care of him. As much as that thought warmed Flynn's heart, that simply cannot happen, because he knew how much Christmas meant to Nathan, and he definitely wasn't going to forget his special Christmas present he had planned for Nathan. How was he supposed to propose if they missed Christmas all because Flynn was _sick_ …?

"A'se…" Flynn muttered, eyes narrowed now, though his vision was slightly clouded over. He didn't miss the look of startled surprise and slight hurt that Nathan turned on him, however, and he cursed at himself for putting it there. But he wasn't about to let Drake think Christmas was over with before it even started. "Y're not missin' Chris'mas… _we_ 're not missin' Christmas, un'ers'an' me?" he grimaced at how terrible his voice sounded but it seemed to make Nathan smile nonetheless.

"Okay," he said, even though Flynn knew he was just saying that so Flynn would give it a rest and actually rest.

"'m serious, mate…" he managed to sound out, trying not to butcher any words in the process, and he frowned at Drake, reaching out a hand to cup his lover's cheek. "As much as I love you," he stated, pronouncing each word carefully, "I am not abou' t' let you miss out on Chris'mas fer me." Shaking his head, he grimaced again, but managed to stop Drake from protesting about his words and what he was doing, "Or," he added with a strained smirk, "'ave you alrea'y fergotten abou' my surprise fer ya?" he finished, definitely not missing the way Drake's eyes widened, surprise etched in his features before a gentle smile played at his lips.

"You know I don't like surprises," he murmured, though fondly and Flynn sagged in relief, knowing this meant that he won and he nodded his head, with a smile of his own, falling back into the bed and ignoring his headache as he pulled Drake back with him.

"Trus' me darlin', y're gonna love this one," he said, repeating the words spoken yesterday before stealing a light kiss from his lover, closing his eyes as he relaxed into the bed, Nathan curled into his arms.

"I love you Harry," Nathan hummed and Flynn smiled sleepily back at him, unable to say the words back before sleep finally claimed him.


End file.
